Le doniste
by klo07
Summary: Gabriel découvre qu'il est un doniste, et pas ordinaire, il possède le don des 4 élément légué par des membre de sa famille venez lire ceci c'est très intéressant
1. Savoir ne veut pas dire comprendre

Chapitre I Savoir ne veut pas dire comprendre  
  
-Il est maintenant temps qu'il le sache, Charles ! s'exclama une petite femme replète. Plus on attend, plus il est en danger.  
  
Le temps s'assombrissait, Charles Siguer et la dame était à l'extérieur et bientôt une tempête menaçait d'éclater, mais personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Siguer sortit sa pipe qui se trouvait dans la poche de son énorme manteau d'hiver et la porta à sa bouche. Ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose d'étrange arriva. Comme une personne normale aurait fait, Charles aurait allumé sa pipe avec une allumette, mais ce vieillard n'était et n'aurait jamais été un être normal. Si bien qu'il mit feu à sa pipe en un simple souffle. La femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés lui adressa un regard effrayé, mais elle ne semblait pas étonnée du geste que venait de commettre son ami.  
  
-Pas ici, Mr Siguer ! murmura-t-elle les dents serrées. On pourrait se faire remarquer.  
  
-Ne dîtes pas de sottises ma chère Marietta ! Qui voudriez-vous nous voit, ici, avec le temps qu'il fait ? Même moi, j'ai de la difficulté à vous voir tellement c'est sombre.  
  
En effet, la neige avait commencé à tomber et même s'ils étaient en plein jour, on ne distinguait pas que son nez. Après quelques minutes de silence Charles se décida de parler.  
  
-Vous avez raison, lui dit-il. Je vais aller discuter avec lui dès demain matin.  
  
Marietta lui jeta un regard noir. Elle ne voulait certainement pas attendre au lendemain.  
  
-Serait-il mieux si nous y allons tout de suite ?  
  
-Oh. si vous insistez !  
  
Et elle insistait. Tous deux se tournèrent vers une maison qui se situait juste derrière eux. La battisse était salle et très vieille, des lumières de Noël étaient accrochés négligemment au-dessus de la porte d'entrée et l'arbre planté sous une des seules fenêtres qui ornaient la maison, menaçait de céder sous le poids d'une neige qui le faisait pencher sur le côté. Siguer pris direction, en compagnie de Mariette, de la grande porte. Rendus, ils sonnèrent trois fois et cognèrent voyant que personne ne leur répondait.  
  
Comme par magie, Marietta s'envola dans les airs, afin de se poser sur le toit qui protégeait l'entrée de la maison. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite et fit signe à Siguer en lui montrant une fenêtre qu'il y avait de la lumière donc forcément quelqu'un. Elle redescendit et ils recommencèrent à sonner et à frapper.  
  
Soudain, une ombre se traça dans la fenêtre qu'avait pointé Marietta quelques secondes plus tôt et une tête en sortie, laissant voir la mine joyeuse d'un jeune homme d'environ treize ans enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient, car il ne voyaient pas grand chose.  
  
-Mr Siguer et Marietta que faites-vous ici ? S'écria le jeune homme les yeux plissés. Vous ne devriez pas être dehors par ce temps. Si je ne m'avais pas embarré dans ma chambre. par mégarde. je viendrais vous ouvrir. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faudra discuter de cette manière, car il n'a personne dans la maison, sauf mon chat et moi-même.  
  
Siguer dirigea sa tête en direction de la voie du garçon un peu confus et décida qu'il n'était pas prudent de parler de ce sujet à l'extérieur. Il remarqua ensuite que Marietta semblait tout à fait d'accord avec lui lorsqu'elle lui tira sur la manche en lui faisant un signe négatif de sa tête. Alors, Siguer plaça son majeur sur la poigné de la porte, l'ouvrit par la suite et entra dans la maison, Marietta sur les talons. Ils montèrent ensuite vers l'escalier et Siguer ouvrit la porte où se trouvait le garçon, de la même manière que l'autre.  
  
-Comment avez-vous faites cela ? S'écria l'adolescent.  
  
-Calmez-vous, Mr Robert, déclara Marietta en entrant dans la chambre aussi délabrée que l'extérieur de la maison. Il vous expliquera en temps et lieu. Maintenant écoutez bien ce qu'on a à vous dire. Gabriel Robert fit un signe de tête pour leur signaler qu'il les écoutait avec attention et s'assit sur son lit, toujours de très bonne humeur.  
  
-Où se trouvent votre père et votre oncle ? demanda Siguer. Vous ne devriez pas être seul dans cette maison, par un temps pareil.  
  
-Ils sont partis magasiner avec. ma. heu. belle-mère ! Lui dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Siguer réprimanda une grimace car cela faisait bientôt deux ans quand la mère dans Gabriel était morte.  
  
-Bien alors. nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour te parler de ta famille, mais plutôt pour t'annoncer une nouvelle, donc je devrais peut- être te la dire.  
  
Gabriel gigota un peu sur son lit en signe d'impatience et pointa deux chaises que se trouvaient dans sa chambre afin que Siguer et Marietta puissent lui parler en toute liberté.  
  
-Je vais te dire des choses qui vont te paraître bizarre et même incroyable et j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas pendant que je te parle.  
  
Gabriel acquiesça et Siguer reteint encore une autre grimace. Comment allait-il réagir ? Lui qui est de si bonne humeur.  
  
-Alors. Mrs Marietta et moi sommes des êtres. spéciaux. Nous pouvons faire des choses que d'autres ne peuvent pas. Tu sais que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée et que personne ne pouvait entrer dans ta chambre sans avoir la clef !  
  
-Mais comment.  
  
-C'est bien ce que tu te demandes, hein ? s'exclama soudain Siguer en ressortant sa pipe. Je vais te le dire pourquoi. Il se trouve que nous avons des dons particuliers. Des pouvoirs magiques en fait ! Oh, tu as très bien entendu, lui dit-il en tremblant tellement qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Je peux t'en donner la preuve.  
  
Tout à coup, Siguer ouvrit la bouche et souffla vers sa pipe. Une lumière rouge feu sortit dans son gosier et forma un minuscule cheval de feu qui s'envola afin d'allumer l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Siguer regarda avec appréhension Gabriel qui était ébahit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux sortis de leur orbite et maintenant debout sur son lit avec son bâton de baseball dans ses mains. L'instant qu'ils avaient tant redouté était arrivé. Gabriel avait peur d'eux et jamais ils ne pourraient lui reparler.  
  
-Voulez-vous bien redescendre, Mr Robert, de ce lit et ranger ce bâton, lui cracha Marietta maladroitement.  
  
Sous les yeux de la femme et du vieil homme, Gabriel ne bougea pas d'un poil de la place où il se trouvait, et au lieu de faire ce que Marietta lui avait demandé, il leva son bâton aussi haut que possible prêt à assommer ses grands-parents.  
  
-Sortez d'ici ! S'écria Gabriel tremblant de peur. TOUT DE SUITE !  
  
Siguer le regarda et ne bougea pas plus que Marietta. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.  
  
-Nous ne partirons pas, tant que je n'aurai pas dit ce que je veux vous déclarer, Robert !  
  
Voyant que Gabriel ne parlait toujours pas, Siguer continua son discourt.  
  
-Vous voyez, les gens comme nous possèdent, trois dont, et vous, Robert, vous en possédez quatre - qui ne sont pas encore développer - ce qui fait de vous un être exceptionnel. Je peux tout de même vous dire vos pouvoirs. Bien. il y a tout d'abord celui de l'eau que vous avez hérité de votre père. Ce pouvoir consistera à projeter de l'eau n'importe quand avec l'une de vos mains. Ce dons vous permettra de voler aussi, mais je vais vous laissez découvrir ce que vous aller pouvoir faire avec lui tout seul. Ensuite, il y a celui du feu qui vous a été donné par moi et Marietta. Ce don vous servira à mettre feu partout où vous voudrez, de plus il vous permettra aussi de vous réchauffer et aussi il servira de bouclier contre les mauvais sorts. Vous utiliserez ce pouvoir avec votre bouche. Le troisième vient de votre chère mère et il se nomme vent. Vous pourrez revenir dans le temps aussi souvent que vous le voudrez, mais seulement douze minutes en arrière. Pour finir le quatrième et le plus important, Terre, il fera de vous quelqu'un d'immortelle, mais il vous apportera de grandes responsabilités qui me sont inconnues pour le moment. C'est vous- même qui avez développé ce pouvoir et c'est vous-même qui trouverez comment vous en servir. Si vous avez des questions, c'est le temps.  
  
Gabriel regardait Siguer comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou furieux.  
  
-Je . JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS, rugit-il. Pourquoi me dîtes-vous des choses pareilles, si mon père et ma mère auraient des dons, comme vous le dîtes si bien, alors ils me l'auraient dit !  
  
Siguer comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son petit-fils. Mais il était maintenant temps qu'ils partent. Marietta dit tout simplement à Gabriel que son père allait tout lui expliquer à son retour.  
  
-Partez donc, lui répondit sèchement Gabriel. Vous m'annoncez que j'ai des pouvoirs magique et vous ne m'expliquer même pas comment m'en servir. Marietta vous a dit que votre père allait tout vous expliquer. Maintenant nous partons. Prend bien soin de toi et ne fait pas de bêtise.  
  
Siguer et Marietta sortirent par les portes où ils avaient entrée et se  
dirigèrent vers la rue enneigée.  
  
-Comment tu trouves qu'il a réagit ? Lui demanda-t-elle  
  
-MAL.  
  
Sur ce, il prit la main de la femme et ils disparurent devant les yeux de Gabriel qui les regardait par sa fenêtre. 


	2. Manifestation des pouvoirs?

Chapitre II  
Treize ans est-ce trop dur pour un enfant  
  
Gabriel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses grands-parents, ses parents, ensuite lui, étaient des sorciers. De plus, il avait plus de dons que les autres, donc ça faisait de lui un être extraordinaire.  
  
S'il fallait avoir un physique spécial pour ce rôle, alors il ne le possédait certainement pas. Il était grand, mais trop mince. Il avait les yeux bleus, mais trop petits. Il avait les cheveux blond, mais trop long. Ceci est sans parler de ses bras trop court pour son corps et du million de grain de beautés qui ornait son gigantesque corps. Heureusement, il était sage comme une image et il cachait si bien ses sentiments que personne ne pouvait deviner s'il pleurait, riait ou était en colère.  
  
Exceptionnellement, Gabriel avait explosé devant son grand-père, mais maintenant que sa rage commençait à s'atténuée et il regrettait amèrement d'avoir crié sur les parents de son père. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal que ça s'avoir des dons magiques. Il ne resterait plus qu'à savoir comment les utiliser. Son grand-père avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore développés, mais il n'avait pas mentionné quand ils allaient se manifester. Il avait dit aussi qu'il devrait attendre son père et qu'il allait tout lui expliquer. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas.  
  
Gabriel s'installa sur son lit et prit un vieil album photo qui se trouvait sous celui-ci. Il feuilleta les pages pour s'arrêter à la photo d'une belle femme aux cheveux blonds courts qui ressemblait à Gabriel. C'était sa mère. Sous la photo de sa mère se trouvait un dessin qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était petit qui représentait la petite vie qu'il menait quelques mois avant que sa mère tombe malade.  
  
Soudain, un bruit retentit dans la maison. Gabriel sauta en bas de son lit et dévala l'escalier. Son père entrait dans le vestibule en compagnie de son oncle.  
  
- Père, il faut que je vous parle, s'exclama Gabriel un peu essoufflé en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Son père enleva son manteau et dit à son frère qu'il lui parlerait plus tard. L'oncle de Gabriel ressorti de la maison un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers son automobile. Quelque instant après, la voiture quittait la cours et s'éloignait de la maison. Jules, le père de Gabriel, se retourna vers son fils et lui signala qu'il était près à l'écouter. Gabriel lui raconta toute son histoire en se dirigeant vers le salon et sous les yeux de son père, il s'effondra furieux sur un des fauteuil.  
  
Je veux des explications, s'écria-t-il.  
  
D'accord, mais que veux-tu savoir ? Ton grand-père t'a tout dit.  
  
JE NE LE CROIS PAS ! rugit-il fou de rage.  
  
Il semblait que sa colère était revenue plus forte que jamais et il ne pouvait la contrôler.  
  
Jules se leva d'un bond du siège où il se trouvait. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Gabriel ne voulait pas croire son grand-père, mais il savait qu'il devait lui en donner la preuve, même si Siguer lui avait déjà montrée.  
  
Tu veux un preuve, alors je vais t'en donner une !  
  
L'homme plaqua sa main devant lui. Ensuite, il traça un cercle avec celle- ci. Comme par magie, de l'eau en sortie et atterrie sur le sol. Jules augmenta la pression de l'eau et il commença à s'envoler dans les airs. Pour ensuite redescendre et faire disparaître l'eau. Gabriel était foudroyé, comment avait-il fait cela ? Voyant le visage interrogateur de son fils, Jules ne répondit pas à ça question.  
  
Ton grand-père est venu ce matin ! Et si je ne me trompe pas, il t'aurait montré un de ses dons ?  
  
Gabriel fit signe que oui avec sa tête.  
  
Donc, il t'a aussi déjà annoncé qui tu étais et ce que tu allais devenir !  
  
Cette fois-ci, Gabriel fit non de la tête.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit alors ?  
  
Obligé de parler, Gabriel dit :  
  
'' Il m'a dit que j'était spécial, que j'avais des dons magiques, quatre en fait et que ces quatre dons ferais que je suis très important ! Mais il ne m'a en aucun cas parlé de ce que j'allais devenir, ni comment utiliser mes pouvoirs et encore moins quand ils allaient se développer. Mais Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela?''  
  
Il a oublié de te dire certaine chose, mais il savait que j'allais arriver, donc il doit t'avoir dit de m'attendre ! Tu aurais pu te mettre en tête que c'était moi qui devait t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprenais pas !  
  
Gabriel était décontenancé. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cela. Ce qu'avait dit son grand-père le préoccupait tant.  
  
Je. je n'y ai pas pensé, déclara-t-il.  
  
Eh bien, maintenant que tu y penses, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il ne t'a pas dit. Tes pouvoirs vont se développer très bientôt, dans trois semaines exactement.  
  
Je vais les avoir pour Noël !  
  
Gabriel, tu n'écoutes donc pas ce que je te dis ! Tu vas les avoir pour ton anniversaire, le 24 décembre. Pour ce qui est de savoir comment t'en servir, il te faudra attendre aussi jusque-là.  
  
Jules se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine sous les regards réprobateurs de son fils. La discussion était maintenant clause, Gabriel devait attendre Noël.  
  
Il se rassit sur son lit et rouvrit son album. Il prit la photo de sa mère et la regarda attentivement. Tout ce bousculait maintenant dans sa tête.  
  
Soudain, son père et lui étaient dans une grande pièce ou il y avait plein de chaises. Ils attendaient quelque chose. Un homme barbu apparu, soudain, dans la fenêtre d'une porte et vint les rejoindre. L'homme était habillé de blanc et les regardait. Il prit une chaise qui se trouvait en avant du père de Gabriel et il s'assis et commença à discuter avec Jules. Gabriel les écouta pendant un moment puis comprenant rien à ce que le docteur disait à son père, il détourna les yeux pour regarder ailleurs.  
  
Brusquement, la pièce changea, ils apparurent dans une chambre et la mère de Gabriel était couchée dans un lit. Celui-ci était à côté d'elle et il lui tenait la main.  
  
Tout à coup plusieurs scènes se déroulèrent devant les petits yeux du jeune homme. Le cimetière où sa mère avait été enterrée, ensuite le jour ou Siguer avait soufflé un cheval de feu et pour finir il revit son père voler dans le salon.  
  
Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut, il était maintenant étendu dans son lit qui était complètement inondé d'eau. En fait Gabriel aussi était tout mouillé. 


	3. Petite mis en accord

Je suis désolé mais il va falloir attendre un peu encore avant d'obtenir le troisième chapitre. Mes professeurs mon charger de travail et d'examen donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour continuer mon histoire mais je promet qu'il va y avoir une suite d'ici à la semaine prochaine.  
  
Pour Répondre au Reviews eh bien merci beaucoup de m'encourage, mais j'aimerais bien en avoir plus que cela car j'ai passé beaucoup de temps pour écrire mon histoire. Merci encore 


End file.
